Meeting Team Wildfang (AKA: Fang's excuse to battle Nile)
by Gin-Nee
Summary: Fang, Benkei and Kenta notice Kyoya and his team for the World Championships. Benkei decides to follow his pal, and Fang goes along to make sure the big oaf doesn't make a fool of himself. But, when they get there, she finds his new teammate battling him. So, she jumps in. And then, it was pretty much an excuse to battle this Nile. But, what was with the small blush at the end?


**A/N**: Fang likes to do things on her own. She never listens to me. Anyway, it was her decision to want to fight Nile. And it was also her decision to blush when he came near. Everything that happens is her own doing, and I wasn't planning on it happening. It just came to me on my way to classes today. She's persistent, I'll give her that.

* * *

"They do realize Wild Fang is two words, right?" a voice called.

"B-B-Bull, who cares?!"

"Benkei," sighed Fang. "You're loud."

The girl looked around the area as she walked along side Benkei and Kenta. They had caught a glimpse of the television in a store window which showed Team Wildfang, Kyoya's team, winning yet another match. Ever since Battle Bladers ended, it had been rather boring. She didn't get caught up in the world competition since her battle at Battle Bladers ended with her in the hospital, in a coma, for two months. Green eyes stared at the reflection that was brought on by the window. She had to get her hair cut. It was way too long for her liking. She traced the scar that went over her left eye. Her bangs hid her left eye anyway.

"I'm going!" Benkei shouted.

"Going where?" asked Fang and Kenta.

"To be with Kyoya and his team, of course! They need a back-up blader!"

Fang sighed again as she saw Benkei running for the airport. At least she knew the reason he was carrying his duffel bag around for the past two hours. He was waiting for his plane ride. She looked at her watch then back at Benkei. If she knew the plane flights, there was at least an hour until his plane ride. She stared at Kenta then proceeded to grin. The boy sighed, "There's no stopping you either, is there?"

"Not unless you want Benkei to get himself into trouble," she said, laughing.

Fang coughed up sand as she looked around the area. Boy, there was a lot of sand, she thought. Shaking it off, she went about her way to start walking toward the city that was in the distance. She barely heard Benkei yelling at her to wait for him. As soon as they reached the city, the girl shook her hair as sand fell out of it. She had to sweatdrop as she realized that was a lot of sand. Coughing once again, she sat on the bench and tried to catch her breath. It was really hard for her to breath during their journey.

"Are you alright, Fang?" her big friend asked as he sat beside her.

"Can't breathe do to all the sand," she explained. "Give me a minute."

Benkei just nodded as he just sat there staring at the scenery. Fang perked as she heard blades clashing into each other. Standing quickly, she headed in that direction. The wind picked up as she grinned; she knew that wind anywhere. Clicking Windy into place, she jumped on the roof of a building before looking down at the two bladers. She noticed Kyoya first. He really wasn't all that hard to notice. The other one was new to her though. He had brown hair that was orange in the front and had orange extensions. He was obviously native to Egypt, the country Benkei and she had traveled to. The golden blade dodged Kyoya's attacks.

"Neeeh," Fang made a sound as she released Wind Cougar into the fray.

The light purple blade knocked both the blades around before they moved away from her. Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he looked in the direction that the blade had come. Fang just waved at him with an innocent smile on her face. She hoped from the building, landing in a crouching position. Her blade circled around before it zigzagged between her feet. Benkei came running into the area as well. He huffed and just gasped at Fang.

"Hey, Benkei," she spoke, stilling grinning. "I found Kyoya."

"Didn't you just get out of the hospital, Fang?" spoke Kyoya.

"Ah, yep!"

The boy that she didn't know just stayed quiet before she turned to him. He just huffed before recalling his beyblade. Fang's mouth gaped open as she realized he wasn't going to battle her. Well, in the words of Yuu, this was stinky! She placed a hand on her hip before she just continued to stare at him.

"Hey, I wanted to play," she whined.

"I don't even know you," he spoke. "Why would I battle you?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Well then, I'm Fang Kashina. You're apart of Team Wildfang as well, right? I think your name is Nile?"

"That's right," he said, nodding.

Turning from him to Kyoya, Fang smirked, "Hey, Kyoya, Wild Fang is _two_words!"

"I really don't care, Fang," he spoke. "And you're still as annoying as ever, you brat."

She just giggled before spinning. She was in a coma for two weeks; she had so much energy to get out. It was the reason she was hoping to battle. Kyoya just sighed as he set Leone once again, "Well, since you're here, Nile, I suggest we battle Fang."

"Hehe," she said before getting ready. "Wind Cougar is ready to play."

Her bey glowed light purple as a cougar appeared and roared before disappearing. Nile just smirked as he also got ready to battle. He was starting to think he underestimated the short girl. Benkei just sniffed as he wasn't invited to battle, but he started the countdown. "3."

"2," grinned Fang.

"1," said Nile.

"Let it rip!" shouted Kyoya as he released Leone.

"Go, Windy!" shouted Fang.

Her purple blade clashed with Leone as both struggled for control. The gold blade from before bashed into her causing the cougar to lose her balance. She backed away from the battle to gain her speed once again. Fang growled. Windy was knocked off balance too easily. She was a feline after all.

"Wind Cougar, slide change! Defense mode!"

The claws on the attack ring retracted as Windy stood in the center of the two other blades, spinning furiously. The other two circled her as Fang grinned, a fang poked from the corner of her mouth. A wind picked up as it rotated in front of the blade. Nile moved an arm in front of his face. He has faced tornadoes due to Kyoya, but this was different.

"Hurricane Gale!"

Hurricane, he thought, his eyes widening.

Lightening flashed as thunder sounded. The wind picked up as everything started blowing around the area. Fang just stood there grinning as if she won a noble prize. Her hair whipped around as she watched her blade spin faster and faster.

"Leone!" shouted Kyoya. "Break the hurricane winds!"

The lion's tornadoes broke Windy's attack. Fang pouted and pointed a finger at Kyoya, "No fair. I know how this is going to turn out between you and me. I want to fight the new guy!"

New guy? thought Nile, sweatdropping.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Kyoya before calling Leone back. "Good luck, Nile."

"Wait, why are you wishing _me _good luck?!" he shouted.

Wind Cougar smashed into Horuseus while Nile was distracted. His eyes went wide before he narrowed them at the girl in front of him. Fang just waved while still wearing her extremely stupid grin. It kind of bugged him.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Benkei. "Fang's never this happy … or whiny."

"Think about it, Benkei," spoke Kyoya as he stood beside him. "She's been in a coma for two months. Fang probably has energy to spare at the moment."

"Why?" asked Nile staring at her. "Why were you in a coma for two months?"

"Why?" she asked. "I just lost my breath, that's all."

"Huh. Interesting. Horuseus!"

The falcon god appeared before everybody as Fang just gasped at him. She just smiled wider, if that was even possible, and complimented the blade, "Ah. He's so beautiful. Horuseus … Horuseus is based on the god Horus, right? The sun god?"

"That's right," answered Nile.

"Good," she said, suddenly getting serious. "Wind Cougar!"

A mighty roar appeared as the beast leaped from the blade. Front paws touched first before the feline roared once more. It stared at the god in front of her while her tail swished back and forth in a powerful motion. "Impressive," was the only comment from Nile. "Horuseus!"

The blade moved and bullets started raining down on Wind Cougar. The cougar just roared before dodging all of the attacks. She was quick; Nile would admit that much. Though, the Egyptian wasn't quite finished yet.

"Ah," spoke Fang. "So, we're going to end this match?"

"Of course," he said, grinning. The gold blade glowed brightly as gold light shined between Nile's hands. Fang snapped her head to Windy. The cougar just roared before gliding up a broken wall. It twirled in the sunlight before the claws came out once again.

"Windy will smack you around before you get to use your special move! Special move, Hurricane Wind Strike!"

The claws on the attack ring rotated to create a powerful force of slicing wind. The wind appeared around Windy's paws as she dived toward the blade below her. The boy smirked as the glow stopped getting brighter, "Horuseus, special move, Mystic Zone!"

A blast of a gold wall appeared as it surrounded Windy. The feline kept going as its claws gleamed from the light. A boom was heard as the ground shook. "Eep!" shouted Fang as she fell over from the force. She just looked as her light purple blade slammed right next to her into the ground. As the dust cleared, she saw Horuseus spinning, just barely, but spinning none the less. Nile huffed as he called his blade back to him.

"Horuseus just dodged being shredded to pieces," a new voice came. The others looked over as Demure appeared.

"No … kidding," huffed Nile. "Damn, that's a probably beast in that blade."

"That's … because … she's … a bit-beast," huffed Fang.

Demure and Nile blinked at her as they both heard her comment. "Wha?!" shouted Nile jumping back slightly. "A bit-beast?! For real?!" Fang just laughed at his reaction. "Wow, I pegged you as the serious type like Kyoya! That was way out of character for my image of you!" He just grumbled before walking over and yanked Wind Cougar out of her crater. "Here."

Fang just grabbed her bey then smiled, pink slightly appearing over the bridge of her nose, "Thank you. So, this is Team Wildfang, huh? I'm impressed."

"You're impressed too easily, Fang," grumbled Kyoya.

"Aw, what's wrong, mister grumpy-pants?" she taunted. "Can't take a compliment?"

"Hmph," he replied to her before walking away.

"You would swear they were siblings," spoke Benkei.

Fang just grinned before getting up and running after the green haired boy. The others gave a shout of hey before following after her. Team Wildfang, strong bladers, were about to get a new member and an overly hyper supporter.


End file.
